What If
by ElaineSohma
Summary: Paul and Zoey got together because they hooked up at a party. But what if they didn't hook up? What if Paul said no? What happens then? Againstshipping, lemon. M for smut and some language.


disclaimer: in no way do I own Pokemon.

Summary: Paul and Zoey got together because they hooked up at a party. But what if they _didn't _hook up? What if Paul said no? What happens then?

* * *

><p>Her brown eyes were playfully, hazy with whatever alcohol Paul's retarded sister decided to serve. But her voice never wavered when she said, "Hey, Paul."<p>

He didn't say anything, just blew smoke in her face. She didn't move. The smirk on her face didn't move. Instead, she asked, "Could I have one?"

His face softened, but went back to being emotionless. "You smoke?"

"You smoke? Come on, where are you hiding them?"

Before he could get one for her, she reached her pale hand down his pants pocket, and felt around until she found the half empty pack of Malbaro. But how could she not have found it immediatly? No, she felt for his dick on purpose.

She popped the cigarette in her mouth, reaching in his other pocket for the blue lighter. Once she lit it, she inhaled. Showing off, she blew it out her nose.

"So," she began, taking a step closer to him. He couldn't really leave. Since his sister, for some reason, is popular, there had to be about a hundred people at the party. Plus, the loud music didn't help his situation. He could barely hear her. "you wanna dance?"

He almost laughed. "Nope."

"Are you sure?" she took a sip out of her red cup. Once it was finished, she put it in another empty cup on a table he hadn't noticed. "Cause you look bored and sexually inactive and whatever alcoholic beverage Ali7cia gave me seems to have some sort of... hormones in it, so I'm turned on." Paul actually felt his eyes get wide. She went on, "And to be honest, everyone in here is either already having sex, hidious, or female, and I don't go that way."

"You're drunk." Paul stated, not sure if it added to her sex appeal or took away from it. He was pretty sure it added a lot.

"Probably." she puffed her cigarette. Smoke filled his face as she spoke, "And I'll probably have a horrible hangover in the morning. But I'd rather wake up naked to someone I know than next to someone I don't."

"You-" he swallowed and tried again, as calm as he could. "You want to have sex with me."

Zoey rolled her brown eyes, putting a hand on her hip. "Or some sort of activity where I have an orgasm and, if you want, where you have an orgasm."

Jesus Christ. he thought. But that didn't seem very accurate, considering he was smoking and an atheist, and Zoey was smoking and drunk.

Paul didn't answer at first, tossing up his options. He was a virgin, of course. Was Zoey? He was pretty sure she was, because if she wasn't, he would've read it in Ali7cia's e-mails. (hey, its not his fault she leaves her e-mail open when he borrows her laptop.) But if she was a virgin, wouldn't that mean, he would, like... break her hymnn?"

"Are you a virgin?" he asked.

Zoey's face sobered a bit. She thought before she answered, "Kinda. I mean... well... OK. I have never had full blown penis-in-vagina sex, but Gianni Vitale has eaten me out." Paul cringed at the thought of his old friend doing that with Zoey. "You know, when we dated for like four months, then he cheated on me with that skanky whore Melissa." she thought for a couple minutes, before looking at Paul and saying, "So, yes?"

Every thought in his mind was screaming in agreement, but he decided to tease her by staying quiet, but managing to give a half thoughtful look. He sucked on his cigarette, burning it to the bud. He tossed it in Zoey's empty cup.

"Paul," she pushed him up against the wall he was already leaning on, "if you say no, I'm not going to let you watch me finger myself."

"You know what?" he stood up straight, pushing her hands off of him. "As inviting as it sounds to take advantage of a drunk girl," she glared. He went on, shaking his head, "I cant. You're my sister's best friend and intoxicated. Come on," he grabbed her arm and said, "I'm taking you home."

She ripped her arm out of his hand, her ankle almost twisting in. She fixed herself on her heels, and then snapped, "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere!"

"Zoey, you're stubborn, so I know that you're going to go around until you find someone who is willing to sleep with you." her eyebrows raised for a moment. Paul shook his head again. "And you're going to regret it."

"I am not!"

"Yeah, you are."

"So, wait," she held her hands up, her nostrils flaring. She hissed, "I throw myself at you, and you say no? What are you- gay or something?"

"No," he said. "I'm selfish. I'm selfish because it'd be on my own conscience if you regretted it- whether it was me or some other guy."

Zoey laughed shortly in disbelief. "I can't... believe this. I thought you liked me."

His face flushed and he cleared his throat. "You're my friend- of course I do."

"No, I mean, like me like me."

"That's why I won't sleep with you." before he could continue, she turned on her heel and walked away, getting lost in the sea of people. Sighing, he tried to make his way through the crowd to the stairs. He finally made it into his room, but when he opened the door, it was...er, occupied. Groaning, he shut the door and shuffled back down through the throng of drunk teenagers to the front door. Slamming it behind him, he sat on the steps and put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

Paul told himself he made the right choice. Sure, it would've been fun to have sex with the fiesty red head, but he would've felt guilty. Very guilty. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself. Though, when he heard the front door open, and saw Zoey stumbling down the steps arm in arm with her blonde ex-boyfriend, his chest ached. She didn't look back, giggling and hiccuping.

No, Gianni Vitale looked back, smirking at him. His blue eyes narrowed and Paul heard him say, "Come on, Zo. I can't wait to show you how I changed my room."

* * *

><p><em>Four months later<em>

"Hey," Paul looked up from his breakfast, staring at his sister across the table. She met his eyes with her bored ones, still half asleep. Her long purple hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She blinked, silently telling him she heard him and acknowledged his word. He went on, "Have you seen Zoey lately? Usually she's here every weekend."

"No," she shook her head, pushing some of her bangs behind her pale ear. "She's... been busy. You know her and Gianni got back together at the party."

"Yeah," his blood boiled. "I know." he poked his spoon at his cereal, suddenly losing his appetite. The memory of her stumbling down the sidewalk in that douchebag's arms made him furious. He cleared his throat. "She went home with him, right?"

"Right." she lifted up her bowl, drinking the milk. "She had told me what you said." he looked back at her. "I'm actually kind of surprised. I mean, I thought you had a crush on her. It was my idea for her to pretend to be drunk and sleep with you." she shrugged. "I don't know- I thought it'd help her get her point across."

"It didn't reall-" he stopped. His eyes widened. "Wait, what!"

"What?"

"Pretend to be drunk?" he stood up, his hands on the table. His chair pushed bck. "She wasn't drunk?"

"No," she laughed. "Of course not. Well, she was when she went home with Gianni. Not when she tried to get in your pants."

Glaring, he hissed, picking up his bowl, "So, basically, the reason I'm not with Zoey right now is because you gave her some dumbass idea!"

"Wait," she smiled to his surprise. "So you DO like her!"

"Of course I do, you dumbass!" Paul yelled, scowling. He groaned, "Goddammit, I gotta find her." he walked to the sink and dropped his bowl. Then, he started to the stairs, but heard, "Wait, Paul!"

He turned and looked at her sister, who had turned to kneel on her chair. She put her hands on the back of it, and said, frowning as she shook her head, "You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because she's with Gianni." his scowl softened. "She was with him before, and now they're back together. She really likes him."

"Yeah, well," he said, "I don't think I believe you."

"Wha- why!"

"Because you don't just get over someone." her eyebrows rasied. "Trust me, I would know."

After a moment, Alicia smiled. "Then go get her."

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Zoey Bruno groaned, turning over in her bed. Someone was knocking on the back door. She could tell, because the front door of the Veilstone Pokemon gym was automatic. The back, however, that led into the kitchen was locked. She sat up, shivering despite the September heat. She rose to her feet, shuffling on the carpet with her white tube socks.<p>

As she walked out of her bedroom door, she heard, "Where you goin', baby?"

She looked at the blonde, shirtless boy smirking at her in her bed. She smiled. "Someone's knocking at the door, Gianni. I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright." he laid back down, pulling her red comforter up to his neck. As his eyes shut, she frowned, grimacing. Zoey left her room, and walked down a hallway into the kitchen. She flicked on the light, cringing. She pulled the sleeves of her long sleeve black shirt up onto her shoulders. The shirt went down to her thighs, so the only other thing she wore were her panties.

She walked up to the white door, and unlocked it. She opened it and groaned, "Its 8 in the morning on a Saturday. Go back to bed."

"Zoey."

Her eyes widened and her face flushed when her chocolate brown eyes met Paul's black ones. She gasped, "Paul! Hey!" she stepped aside and went on, "Come in, come in." he walked inside. As she closed the door behind him, she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Uhm," he shoved his hands inside the pockets of his black jeans, turning to look at her. She had her hands behind her back, leaning on the door. She was only half-aware that if she moved the right way, he would see her Hello Kitty g-string. But she didn't care all that much. This was Paul, after all. The guy she'd liked for as long as she could remember. Paul stared at her for a moment. "I was just wondering if you'd dropped off the planet or something."

"Oh," she nervously laughed, folding her arms. "Ha, no. I-I'm just... I've been busy." she shrugged. "You know."

"Yeah." he nodded, staring down at the tile floor. Hesitating a bit, he took a step towards her. "Busy with... Gianni?"

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Yeah, I-I guess. I mean..." she dropped her gaze, shrugging again. "I don't know. I don't think its... working."

"Why not?" he practically hovered over her. He didn't touch her or kiss her or do anything implying why he may of come over. She looked up at him, realizing just how close his mouth was to hers.

Zoey shook her head, her red bangs falling into her eyes. "He's just not... he's not..."

"Not what?" he put his hand on her arm, resting his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and lifted her head. She put her hands on his neck, and mashed her lips against his. Months of silent longing and sexual tension finally exploded as he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Zoey pulled away, closing her eyes as tears formed in the corners of them, and said, "Because he's not you."

Paul lifted one of his big hands to wipe the tears away, and whispered, "Zoey, that night- at the party." she nodded. "I should've stopped you. I shouldn't have let you go home with that bastard." she laughed once, buring her head in his neck. "I should've told you how I felt."

"You're right..." she whispered. "You should've told me."

"I should have told you..." he looked at her, his eyes showing more emotion that she'd ever seen before. She smiled. "I should have told you that I loved you."

"Loved?" she cleared her throat. "As in... past tense?"

"No. I loved you then. I love you now."

She nodded, kissing him again. As she did, she mumbled, "I love you, too."

Paul pulled back and kissed her jaw. "Break up with Gianni."

Zoey nodded her head again and tried to speak, but as she opened her mouth, she heard, "Zoe- oh- God!"

She pulled away, sliding her hands down onto Paul's chest as she gaped. Paul looked, seeing the blonde haired blue eyed boy standing in the doorway of the kitchen. His eyes were wide, and he held a shirt in his hands. His chest was bare, and he wore a pair of jeans. He scoffed, laughing shortly, "Wow. You-You-" Zoey pushed Paul back, swallowing. Gianni pointed at her. "You break up with me after accusing me of cheating, throw yourself at me, and then cheat on me!"

"You were cheating on me!" she yelled, glaring. "And you are now, too!"

"How the hell could you know that?"

"There's a hickey on your hip!"

Gianni's face flushed, scowling. "Whatever. You're a whore anyway."

He walked farther into the kitchen. Paul pulled Zoey into him to move her out of the way as Gianni walked out the back door, slamming it hard. Zoey grimaced, buring her head in Paul's chest.

To his surprise, she giggled. "Now that he's out of the way." she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Paul smiled softly, kissing her back. He held her waist tightly in his arms, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips, locking her ankles behind his back. He held out of his hands, guiding himself through the kitchen. Zoey pulled her arms to his chest, unzipping his sweatshirt. She pushed the sleeves down his arms, letting it fall to the ground as he walked down the hallway. She pulled her lips away from his and kissed his neck. He'd only been in her room once before, but he remembered where it was.

He opened the door to her bedroom, and walked inside. He stood at the foot of her bed and kneeled down, dropping her down. He followed, laying down on top of her. He kneeled between her thighs, his hands on the matress on either side of her head. He slid his hands down her body to her legs, pulling her socks off her feet. He ran his fingers back up to her hips, holding them in his hands.

As he sat back on his heels and pulled his shirt off, Zoey sat up, and started to undo his pants. But as she did, she said, "I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead." he leaned over her, kissing down her neck. His long purple hair tickled her face, but she ignored it and said, "Wh-When I- when I was with Gianni like this," he grimaced at the name. "He-he was rough and it didn't feel good."

"Don't worry," he whispered in her ear, "I don't even really know what I'm doing," she giggled. He grinned. "So I'll be as gentle as I can be."

She nodded, closing her eyes as he slid his hands up her shirt. Before he touched her, he pulled it up over her head and arms, revealing her bare chest. He lowered his head, kissing between breasts. She moaned when he moved his hands up her stomach, cupping her soft mounds. As he carressed them, squeezing gently, Zoey reached down and started to pull his jeans down. He sat up, and shimmied out of them, tossing the down onto the ground. She wrapped her legs around him again, moaning.

Centimeters of cloth stopped them from coming together. She had never experienced the obvious passion and lust she felt. Paul was gentle as he hooked his thumb under the elastic of her panties, pulling them over her hip bone and down her legs. He slid them off her feet, and then shed his own boxers. He lowered himself onto her, her hips cradling his. She wrapped her arms around his torso, and he put one arm underneath her head. With the other, he reached down between them, and directed himself to her wet entrance. Slowly, he parted her outer lips and pushed himself inside her.

Zoey gasped, clawing at his back. She hissed, "Ah-!"

"What?" his eyes widened. His face flushed. "What's wrong?"

"No," she shook her head, burying her head in the nape of his neck. "its just..." she smirked. "You're bigger than... what I'm used to."

He blushed furiously, chuckling nervously. "O-Oh. That's good, right?"

"Right." she giggled, feeling him move himself in her farther. She gasped again, moaning. He thrusted into her, his erection sliding up against her slick, wet walls. Her hands slid to his shoulders, clawing at his collarbone. She clenched her eyes shut, moaning loudly. As he invaded her, she lifted her head and bit down on his neck. He winced, but groaned.

"Paul," she said breathily. "Go faster."

He nodded, increasing the speed at which he thrusted his hips down onto hers. She did what she could to lift herself up to meet him, but it wasn't working. Defeated, she laid on her back, her legs around him so tight it was almost painful.

She started to feel her orgasm coming, and couldn't help but feel her breathing get heavy. Seeing this, Paul lowered his head and nibbled on her neck. She moaned, her hot body writhing beneath him. Against her will, her back arched up and she cried out, "Aah-!" Her breasts mashed up against his chest. His name rolled off her tongue as she started to moan loudly. She half-opened her eyes, seeing Paul's eyes clenched shut like he was concentrating. He looked at her, his chest rising and falling as he panted. She put her hand on the back of his head, pulling his lips down into hers.

Zoey's body started to tremble, gasping as her climax begining to take her over. She gasped, her head falling back. Her stomach twisted and turned, her eyes widening. The warmth in her groin bubbled over, exploding inside her. Just as she did, Paul let out a sustained groan, letting himself release inside her.

Emerged in pure bliss, the two lay with their limbs tangled, panting heavily. Zoey let her legs fall onto the bed as she felt him go limp inside her. He pulled out gently, and she hissed, grimacing. Paul collapsed next to her, his eyes closed as he tried to steady his breathing. Zoey opened her eyes, and turned her head, watching him breath in and out. She rolled onto her side, putting her arms around him. She cuddled into his side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

When Zoey started to laugh, Paul said, nervously, "Why are you laughing?"

She shook her head, kissing his chest. "I was just... thinking that... I really never thought that you'd finally work up the balls to tell me that you liked me."

"I didn't either." he kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Zoey. I really do."

Zoey smiled. "I love you, too." she sat up, and said, "As much as I would love to just lay here with you all day, I actually am supposed to be doing chores around the gym."

"No, no." he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back down into him. "She's not even awake yet. Wait until she wakes up and comes to tell you to do them." he kissed her. "Stay here." he kissed her jaw. "Don't go anywhere yet."

"Okay." she put her hand on his neck, her chest on his. "I won't." her eyes fluttered closed, but she pulled away again. "I have to."

He managed to get her to stay with him for a little while longer. He didn't want to tell her, but really, it was because he was afraid he would wake up and realize that it was all a dream. That none of this happened. That he would still be at home, moping around, wondering what could've happened. But now, he didn't have to wonder. They were together. Finally.

* * *

><p>:D I wrote this a few weeks ago after tossing up this idea about seven times. review! 3 BTW! I take requests!<p> 


End file.
